


Formidabant universi

by Paindepice



Series: Du sang et de l'eau [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Canon, Vampire Seungkwan, Werewolf Vernon, small snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paindepice/pseuds/Paindepice
Summary: Just small pieces of plotless stuff that will never make it to the main story.
Relationships: Implied Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Du sang et de l'eau [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Formidabant universi

I

He was a great singer. He would sing and everyone would look his way. Since he was young Vernon would look at Seugkwan and envy him for having such a precious voice. 

For afar he would look at Seungkwan and envy him for the life he was gifted with. A lovely mother, a powerful father. 

He had beautiful red hair, deep as the blood that used to spill from his lips whenever he ate.

II

“The day you died” he would whisper “The day you died, I was conflicted”

“What about?” Vernon would ask, underneath the bed sheets.

Seungkwan’s brown eyes would look at him “I wanted to help you, but my mother stopped me”

Vernon would smile, sadly. That was the fate he was gifted with, he knew no monster would help him, not even the strongest vampires would.

“So… I gave Mingyu a shovel, the night you died” Seungkwan smiled at the memory.

Vernon found it to be scaringly cold, how he would disturb someone’s death.

III

“Have you ever played hide and seek?” Jihoon asked him, the green grass was underneath their feet, eeringly glowing under the sunless sky.

“No.” Vernon answered, sincerely.

“I did once,” Jihoon took one small grass leaf, twirled it around his finger.

“Did you win?” Vernon shifted, looked at Jihoon.

Jihoon smiled “Yeah, they never found me”

IV

“Hey, guardian boy,” Jeonghan put a hand on his shoulder, it made Vernon stand up straight, by instinct.

“Sir…” Vernon answered, saluting.

Jeonghan laughed, urging Vernon to relax. In his hand he held a small bag. 

“Care to have some lunch?” Jeonghan offered.

“No, thank you, sir.” Vernon answered. 

Jeonghan nodded, he knew Vernon never accept, then moved away. Asked another guard the same question, and moved with that guard when he answered yes.

“Have you heard someone tried to poison Seungkwan?” Jeonghan asked, that same night he was on patrol in the citadel.

He did hear.

“Yes, sir.” Vernon answered.

“He is fine now, I found the culprit”

Vernon stopped in his tracks “Who was it?”

“I had lunch with them this evening” Jeonghan smiled, razor sharp teeth shone in the moonlight.

V

“There he is trying to woo another girl” Jihoon sighed, Vernon looked where he was looking.

Mingyu was offering a flower to a girl, rosy cheeks and dark brown hair. Her laugh was sweet, as Mingyu tripped.

“He has been doing that a lot lately...” Vernon muttered.

“Yeah…” Jihoon looked at Vernon “When are you going to start acting like him too?”

Vernon looked at Seungkwan, who was not too far from them. At his red hair and his delicate frame, his wide smile and brown eyes.

“I don’t know…”

VI

Blood guardians had a weird ritual, every month they would sit around a table, with Seungkwan at the head of it. 

Each one of them had a goblet, in it red wine rested.

Vernon was instructed to never leave a single drop in it.

“You will die if you don't,” Seungcheol explained to him.

“Why?”

Seungcheol looked at him, eyes full of pity. “Seungkwan’s blood is in it.”

Vernon dreaded talking about it for a long time after that.

VII

Soonyoung kicked a small pebble that was by his feet. He looked angry.

“They don’t believe me,” he said, when Vernon asked him what was wrong.

“What they don’t believe?”

“I dreamt of going into the forest alone one night,” he said “underneath my feet I could hear the crunching of the soil, as I was getting closer to a river I saw it”

“What did you see?”

“A red monster. With big red eyes, it spoke to me as if it was suffering. It asked me to kill it” Soonyoung’s eyes were wide.

“What is it there to not believe? It was just a dream”

“I kept dreaming of it… Everytime I would come back it would grow and grow more in size. One night it whispered it’s name to me… it said its name was Sohee”

The name didn’t ring any bells in Vernon’s mind.

“Still nothing wrong about it…”

“The other day, a man came, he said his daughter was missing, we asked for a name, a general description. Her name was Sohee.”

VIII

Seungkwan was a great singer, he would sing in front the whole vampire court, and everyone would clap and acknowledge his talent.

Vernon would look from the sidelines of the ball room, look how people would try and get his attention. Seungkwan would graciously accept to dance with everyone, the women would cling to him desperately, the men would hold him in a possessive manner.

All of them wanted a piece of him, clearly.

Seungkwan’s father would look from the throne, stoned faced and immobile.

Every time they had a ball, Vernon would have nightmares.

Vernon would be on the sidelines of the ballroom, while everyone tore Seungkwan’s body to pieces.

IX

  
  


Mingyu liked people, he was very friendly, with everyone. There was no one he didn’t like, because he would find something to like in everyone.

This one woman was once in Seungkwan’s court. She had blonde hair and delicate fingers, and introduced herself to everyone as Jiwoo.

Mingyu didn’t like Jiwoo. Vernon didn’t like her either.

When Seungkwan asked them both why Mingyu answered with “She looks perfect, but she always has dirt underneath her fingernails”

He found it a very stupid reason to hate someone.

“She smells like blood,” Vernon added. 

Seungkwan shook his head at them.

X

Vernon’s nightmares were always peculiar. Sometimes his memories mixed with the nightmares.

  
  


He once woke up to someone whispering in his ear, a sad woman with black eyes and black hair. She silently choked Vernon.

He once dreamt of being late for dinner, all the guests were impatient and hungry, and Vernon sat down ashamed. A hand was on his plate, he had to eat the whole thing, lest to anger the guests even more.

He once dreamt of being alone underneath the full moon, fully transformed. He ran but the forest never truly ended, the moon never moved from its place in the sky. Vernon lived and died transformed into a wolf.

He dreamt of his mother, he dreamt of her crying over bloody hands and and even bloodier Vernon. “Why?” She would ask, and Vernon would not have an answer for her.


End file.
